


If I'm Lucky

by beatosuffers



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: “I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now I’m waking up next to you.”





	If I'm Lucky

 

If you asked Dia all those months ago of what she’s expecting in college, she would have went on about so much work, with the kind of peers she’s hoping to have and the serious environment she mostly heard from her high school professors, but right now, waking up to a pair of arms around her waist, warm breath tickling the back of her neck, her whole body warm with the embrace and her heart feeling so full for the girl besides her, her reality right now is so much more what she has ever expected.

 

And she’s grateful for it.

 

If you asked Dia about relationships back then she would have yelled at you to quit talking about nonsense. Her career is far more important than measly relationships with any person, and she doubt anyone would even want to be with someone like her; someone who can be so strict and so cold, no one would be able to keep up with someone like her.

 

Or so she used to think so.

 

She never thought she’d be so thankful at the fact she got lost during her first day of classes- that she didn’t mind she was marked as tardy on her first class, on her first day. Something she would have never forgiven herself.

 

But it was the day she met _her._

 

And it was the start of how she fell for that girl so _hard._ Literally.

 

Dia was focused with the campus map on her hands, her mind was racing with the thoughts of being late and consequences of it, so she tried multitasking by walking as fast as she could and not looking at her surroundings aside from the piece of paper that’s supposed to help but isn’t being helpful at all.

 

She didn’t notice the two girls playing around (which is something she would have scolded at them for), she heard someone yell “Look out!” but before she can look up, her vision went dark, she felt something bounce off her head and she was sure she was going to fall on her ass there and then that she braced herself for the impact but none came.

 

Instead she felt nothing but a strong pair of arms around her, she was hit with the strong scent of ocean breeze and of mint, there’s something intoxicating about it, that Dia wants to bury her nose to that scent forever, but most of all she’s suddenly missing home.

 

She hears someone in the background shout an “I’m sorry” but paid it no attention.

 

Just feeling content in the state she’s in now.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Her thoughts come into a halt after hearing that voice, snapping her back into reality. She opens her eyes and she’s met with amethyst eyes staring deep into her, worried laced around those beautiful irises and Dia feels like getting lost in them.

 

Dia never really had a favorite color back then, she’d say it was red to represent the fierceness that she is but during that moment, with purple eyes on her, Dia thought of how it’s the most beautiful color she has ever laid eyes on, of how it’s the color that sparked something inside of her.

 

“Uh miss?”

 

Dia regains her senses back, cursing herself for not being her usual self today, finally getting back up to her feet and pushing the stranger away.

 

She felt her heart sting.

 

Dia clears her throat, and nods, “Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

 

Emerald eyes finally seeing the entirety of her savior, the holder of those gorgeous amethyst eyes. It was a girl with dark blue hair that’s tied into a ponytail, it looks so soft that Dia wants to run her fingers through it, she bit her lower lip then. The girl was wearing their university’s bomber jacket but even with the sleeves covering her arms, Dia just knows, she just _knows_ , after feeling those around her.

 

“Are you sure? I can take you to the clinic if you’d like”

 

Dia flits her eyes back to the face of the voice and- oh no.

 

_She’s cute_.

 

She clears her throat again, her palms beginning to feel sweaty, and her cheeks feeling hot, “Y-yeah, it’s okay, I’m okay.”

 

“Kanan we’re going to be late!” Dia hears another voice the one she heard shouting look out.

 

And Dia, feeling like she’s been struck with lightning finally realizing why she’s there quickly gathers herself.

 

“Oh no I’m going to be late too, I’ve got to go, thank you” Dia, not really knowing where she’s going still just ran.

 

She hears the girl yell, “Nice meeting you miss” and Dia swears she hears dejection with it, and she wants nothing more but she didn’t.

 

And when she finally found her class, after being glared at by her professor and being warned to not be late again, she was on her seat, feeling like an idiot after not getting any information regarding her savior to be able to thank her properly sometime.

 

But she remembers the name Kanan and the following days that come after it, her head filled nothing but the girl and the hope to see her again, that the back of her notebook is filled with doodles of the girl’s name.

 

She wishes she could have spared a moment then and didn’t have a gay panic that she could have asked the girl’s name or even gave hers.

 

But it’s okay.

 

It all worked out in the end.

 

She never believed in fate but a lot of things changed since she met the girl holding on to her now.

 

“What’chu thinking about?” Dia coming back to the present chuckles at the sound of Kanan’s lazy voice.

 

“Nothing, just reminiscing.” Dia turns around to face the girl, she sees amethyst eyes, looking tired but it’s glimmering (it always is) and Dia feels her heart swell at the thought that she’s the one being graced by it first every morning.

 

“Hmm? You’re so sappy.” Kanan says, voice still thick with sleep.

 

Dia flicks the girl’s forehead and she hears a half-hearted “ouch”.

 

“You’re so mean” Kanan says with a pout on her face as she moves closer to Dia, her arms still around the brunette, burying herself on the girl’s neck and then quickly placing a kiss on it.

 

“You know if we’re reminiscing right now”, Kanan starts and Dia giggles as Kanan’s lips moves against her neck, “I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now I’m waking up next to you.”

 

Dia feels her heart still and suddenly out of breath too, as if Kanan took all of it with those words.

 

If you asked her back then of what her future would like, she’d say successful and living her dream but thoughts about her future would always only have her alone with no one to share it with- it was bleak and grey, but right now, with the person that changed her life within such a short time, she’s looking at her future differently, painting it with a brighter color and hoping that those purple eyes would shine in it always.

 

Dia takes a hold of the girl’s chin, pushes up towards her, she looks at those deep amethyst eyes, sensing the love and affection it’s radiating and Dia wants to tear up with so much emotion swirling inside her, but with love above anything else, she rubs her nose against Kanan’s and she hears the girl giggle and the sound is so intoxicating that Dia can’t help but giggle too.

 

Dia then kisses Kanan’s nose first, then her cheeks, then her forehead, she sees Kanan shut her eyes, with a smile on her face, and Dia is so lucky, so privileged to have been the cause of it, she hovers her lips above Kanan’s for a moment and murmurs an “I love you.”

 

She sees Kanan’s smile grow wider and finaly, Dia presses their lips together and she swears, every kiss they share feels like it’s a first, there’s always that electricity coursing through her veins everytime their mouths move together.

 

If you told Dia of this kind of scenario back then, she wouldn’t have believed you, she would rant off of how it’s time to stop thinking of such fantasies but right now,  she’s so so grateful that everything she believes in and knows have changed.

 

And it’s all because of one person.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them. sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> if i'm lucky - state champs


End file.
